sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensional Clash Roleplay Series
The roleplay series known as Dimensional Clash is a collection of RPs that deal with characters--known as champions--that are sucked through portals out of their home universe to do battle in another universe within the Omniverse (everything that is, was, and will be), whether it may be upon the Death Star from Star Wars or one of the Halo rings from Halo. It has it's own wiki...it's that official. http://sporumdimensionalclash.wikia.com/wiki/Sporum_Dimensional_Clash_Wiki Beginnings The truth is that it did not originate on the Sporum at all, but on a forum of the same name as the Sporum's Dimensional Clash (minus the word "Sporum"). Where the idea came from on there is unknown. Though Tyrannolodon's research on TV tropes and google has led him to believe that it started in the Mr.Saturn proboards, suggesting that it was the Earthbound fans who had the idea first, which actually explains a lot. On the Sporum, the idea came from a friend of Shadeofmoose318 who most likely had participated in the original role play on the Mr.Saturn boards; who requested that Shade was the one to be the game master, the name of the force that dragged the characters to the set universe (although it was later revealed to be Khorne, the Blood God, and not a "game master" at all). However, Shade rejected the offer to control the events in the RP. It looked as if the idea would die off before it was born; luckily, though, Shade suggested that a friend of his--Magnus--were to be the game master. He accepted, and thus the RP started off. Little did they know just how successful it would become. Not as successful as Beastly Experiments 1 and 2, but that doesn't matter right now. And it's catching up pretty quickly too. History The RP was started on June 2009, not too early nor too late in the history of the Sporum. It was a good era for the Sporum, so what better time was it to start the RP than then? Anyhow, the RP wasn't too popular. There was a mild amount of users, although that number soon rose. However, the RPers eventually got bored and rioted, until finally it ended up dead amongst countless other RPs. Then there came a second one, which was somewhat the same as the first; mild in the beginning, average in the middle, a riot late in it's time, and ending up dead amongst others. The series didn't continue until December 2009, which was the time of the third Dimensional Clash RP. It actually had a different history than it's predecessors; it was somewhat more popular, and went on longer. However, this one died as well, sadly. Nothing lasts forever, you know. After the third died, Magnus apparently gave up on the series. Now it looked as if it was doomed to be a neglected RP series. Luckily, user Tyrannolodon﻿ (Sr.) liked the series, so he revived it with a fourth one. This one had the most success out of the series yet, lasting longer than any of the previous ones, one new feature was that Tyrannolodon had opened the role play to characters from other role plays and encouraged users to provide links to their character's origins to help people familiarize themselves with each other's characters, whereas Magnus's did not. This certainly did well for the series' popularity, which would help out with the fifth. Eventually, though, tyrannolodon got a confirmation that his wife was pregnant, and thus he had to abandon the thread. With nobody to lead the RP, it died off. However, this wasn't the end; nowhere near it, in fact. Tyrannolodon eventually returned to make a fifth Dimensional Clash, and this time made Overseers and Mods from the earlier installment, who would keep it from dying if he was gone. This has actually been the best of the series, for it lasted the longest of them (currently) and had many more characters than before, also allowing the option to bring in an entire group, i.e. the Martians from War of the Worlds. With BE seemingly dead, and Civilization IV involving long posts, making it longer for one to post than normal, Dimensional Clash V has become one of the most popular RPs currently, due to Tyrannolodon's boundless energy and activity that allows him to police and run the role play more or less by himself, his writing ablity which keeps everyone hooked, Tyrannolodon's extreme leniency and tolerance towards newer and less skilled writers, the aforementioned reforms to Magnus's system that allows for much more freedom with character creation, the decline in competitors, Tyrannolodon's willingness to hand out summaries, and the attractiveness of the premise which has brought up much of the Sporum's finest writers as well as many relative newbies. It's IC thread has the distinguished honor of being the first to have usurped Civilization IV as the most posted in literate role play IC thread on the Sporum. Truly a grand accomplishment. The Story So Far: Act I ﻿The story begins with Khorne the Blood God, who is sitting upon his throne of human skulls, bored with the Omniverse, even if it is already more violent than peaceful. He then decides to make things more "interesting", and pulls numerous characters out of their home universes to the Star Wars universe, specifically on the planet of Coruscant (save for the Orks, who are upon their planetoid-sized ship, heading for the bustling planet). The characters--who shall soon be called "champions"--are confused, and soon begin to walk about the planet. However, the Orks soon arrive, who decide to sack the planet, bringing mass chaos to the world. Another faction soon arrives: Grievous and the Droid Army, who fight alongside the Republic against the Orks. But before anyone can win, the champions, Orks, and Grievous's Droid Army are all sucked away to the Fallout universe. Soon enough, some champions realize what is going on--if only in the slightest--while others are still as confused. However, some of the champions engage into a fight against the Legendary Deathclaw, which, when slain, somehow comes back to life, until it is defeated again. And again, before anyone can do anything, the champions are sucked away to Turning Point Earth, which is in a three-way battle involving the US, Nazi Germany, and the Soviet Union. This soon becomes a six-way battle when General Grievous's Droid Army, Omega Ridley's Space Pirates, and the Orks all engage the other three, which soon also becomes a seven-way battle when the Mule joins in, turning Americans, Soviets, and Nazis against their fellow men to join him, making a new yet short-lived faction. Eventually, Jack Noir arrives on the scene, engaging the champions in a hopeless boss fight, which ends with him nearly killing them all. However, they are saved by the portals, which take them to the Transformers universe, specifically the planet Cybertron. Jack Noir is left behind, but seeing as he has some control over the portals, he follows the others--but not before literally destroying that universe's Earth. When he arrives, he soon meets the Fallen, who is just as powerful as Jack Noir. The two engage in mortal combat, destroying many worlds in their fight. Luckily, this isn't near Cybertron, so the champions still live. They are eventually faced by a Decepticon leader, who attacks them. But before either he or the champions are killed, they get sucked away again--along with Jack Noir and the Fallen. The Story So Far: Act II The group then found themselves at Count Bleck's arranged marriage which forcibly wedded Princess Peach and King Bowser, creating the Chaos heart as this act was an abomination against the Omniverse (sorry fans of the Bowser/Peach pairing, the cosmos themselves say your couple is the equivalent of dividing by zero); then they found themselves in the town of flipside where Merlon explains to them the situation with Count Bleck and the need to find the pure hearts to break his barrier of invulnerability (created by the chaos heart) and defeat him to close a void in reality that has been opened by the abhorrent act of Peach and Bowser being married (though it is being sustained by the Chaos Heart) a void that will constantly grow and devour countless universes and destroy the Paper Mario multiverse and most likely continue to grow out to infinity. The group is then sent to Lineland, here they get together, breeze through the first few areas, fighting off the occassional Chaos Space Marine patrol while the evil factions duked it out across the universe of lineland on the eponymous planet. They then fought O'chunks and yet more Chaos Space marines (all of whom were dedicated to Khorne) and beat him before fighting Fracktail, defeating it, encountering the ghost of Merlumina, and then all fell asleep as she rambled on for an entire day about her incredibly mundane life. After waking up, they claimed their first (technically second since Merlon gave them one at the start to help them get ready). The group then went through the Gloam Valley universe. Here they did some more fighting while the various armies fought it out in the background. They entered Merlee's mansion, had a short fight with the Necron Lord known as the Pharaoh of Death that ended with a Phase out by the Necrons, then they encountered and fought Mimi, and eventually defeated her, and thus Merlee gave the champions the pure heart. They managed to return to flipside while the villainous characters escaped to the next universe through a series of portals just before the Fallen blew up the entire planet (but not before brutally and horribly killing Kirby) and handily defeated Jack Noir, forcing him to escape as well. After a brief pit stop in Flipside, the group headed out to the Bit Lands universe on the planet of the same name. Here there was a lot of fighting, the Fallen created a continent wide inferno as his bodily flames ignited the grasslands and forests, but that was put out by John who used "the windy thing" which was a planet-wide hurricane. The soviets later set up a base to begin a cross-oceanic invasion of the Island but received a sneak attack from the forces of Chaos who had taken the Island over and turned it into a fortress that then came under attack by all the other factions. After some fighting, John's dreamself encountered M'Kachan in the Warp for the first time and learned quite a lot of stuff concerning the nature of a Dimensional Clash along as some aspects to his plan. He then watched as Jade was brought forth into the Dimensional Clash, became informed of the Situation by the Right hand of Tzeentch and then returned to the world of the waking. The Cross-channel invasion occured; the forces of the Champions pushed back the other armies, the forces of the Outer Gods summoned the Icon (a terrifyingly powerful abomination that calls the furthest ring home) who after tearing through the lines of the destroyers was quite literally nuked and bombarded from orbit right back into the furthest ring. Using the breach in the lines created, the group entered the Castle; fought and defeated Dimentio while General Grievous and Jack noir had an epic fight, then fought and killed Omega Ridley who had bonded with the pure heart, thus claiming their fourth one. The Group then returned to flipside and went through outer space (or the outer space of yet another universe) met Omega Supreme who brought them to the Whoa-zone (though before that John had an instant message chat with Zoroaster, one of the failed champions from The Demogorgon Tourney which suffered failure due to actions done by the champions and destroyers of this tourney, known as The Khorne Tourney some time in the future, relative to the Khorne Tourney players any way.) There they took a shortcut through the maze, fought and defeated Mr.L and his minions, then went back to Flipside where Merlon told them that they would now have to go to flopside to reach the other four universes they would need to visit. They passed through the Merloo Cathedral in flipside, learned a bit of backstory about the Dimensional Wizard, then headed out for the Land of the Cragnons and stumbled upon one of Araghast the Pillager's massacres. After swearing to hunt Araghast down following him using a holorecording to taunt the Champions (and even show his location because he was that confident that he and the other destroyers could defeat them), prompting the Champions to enter Omega Supreme who transported them to the mouth of a cave, where the first big clash between the Destroyers and the Champions is occuring right now. However, four destroyers; Araghast the Pillager, Clockwerk, Dark omega Ridley (he was brought back to life by space pirate science and then had an Emperor ing bound to him, merging with the creature.), and Lord Crump were defeated by Optimus Prime and Bentley though there was little doubt that Optimus did most of the fighting, severely injuring Araghast, Dark Omega Ridley, and totalling Lord Crump's Mech Magnus von Grapple, all of these Destroyers were teleported back to Castle Bleck for repairs, upgrades, and medical attention, so now the tide has definitely swung in favor of the Champions and the next pure heart will soon be claimed. Rahn has recently attacked Nepeta, Black, Project 154 and Ryan, attracting the attention of Jade, Equius, and Rhyme. Due to the fact that he was getting his rear end handed to him, he summoned forth Lucius the Eternal; the champion of Slaanesh. Lucius quickly put Black and Equius out of the fight as he dueled with Nepeta, but he did not rescue Rahn from getting hit with multiple telekinetically hurled rocks that distratced him at a crucial moment and allowed Jade Harley to blow out most of Rahn's midsection with a hit from her Green Sun Streetsweeper gun, causing him to pass out due to sudden blood loss and be was teleported back to Castle Bleck just like the others before him. While Dark Omega Ridley and Araghast were in such bad shape that they were not able to sit upright; much less walk around and about, Clockwerk was well enough to be able to personally request upgrades from Nastasia, Count Bleck's secretary. He requested new armor plating that would ultimately end up just switching his elemental weakness along with upgraded weaponry. Meanwhile Ramjet (see below) spoke with the Drudge Scarab Zoroaster over the chat utility pesterchum; who accused him of actually being THE CULLER; a mysterious entity that fouled up the tourney of the failed Champions that quite obviously had nothing to do with said tourney other than that it had chosen it to be destroyed. Zoroaster then hung up on Ramjet and left him to mewl in his own incredibly incoherent thoughts. Ramjet then decided to pester Doc Scratch; one of the First Guardians, beings powered by the Green Sun due to possessing a common genetic code and given the purpose of guiding worlds destined for intelligent life in the Paradox Space metaverse towards their ultimate purpose. The power given to them by the Green Sun is incredible, and can easily be mistaken for true and absolute omnipotence by the small minded, and typically the genetic code is coupled to something of great intelligence and/or perceptory abilities, granting a first guardian such a vast degree of intelligence that it could be mistaken for true and absolute omniscience by normal mortals, though there are indeed many beings who surpass the first guardians in power and knowledge. It quickly became apparent that Ramjet and Doc Scratch have spoken before as Doc Scratch immediately reacted with dismay upon being brought up for a pesterchum conversation with the incredibly easily distracted former herald of Unicron. Where the conversation will go remains to be seen. Finally; Zoroaster has just now (or more correctly; rather far into the future relative to the main group of champions) decided to overwatch THE CULLER's rampage through the omniverse in it's attempt to locate the Failed Champion's pocket dimension, destroying universe after universe. He watched THE CULLER destroy a universe whose distinguishing characteristic was the presence of superheroes, and then began to wonder how much time he and his friends truly had left. Later the Champions went to the sixth universe, Sammer's Kingdom a universe that was much closer to the void than the others and had only a matter of minutes left before it was consumed by the void; so the champions would have to work quickly to get the pure heart. In the meantime, Zosim swore allegience to Count Bleck and was annointed into his inner circle of Destroyers. The Champions soon encountered the shapeshifting Robot Mimi once again; who pretended to be King Sammer after having tied the real monarch to his chair and informed the champions that they would only get his pure heart if they passed the duel of one hundred, but when it was becoming obvious that he was stalling them by speaking as slowly as possible, Megatron lost patience and shot Mimi with his Fusion Cannon, forcing her to abandon her disguise and make battle with the champions. Twenty minutes into the fight one of the Sammer guys reported the fight to King Sammer in his castle; only to find him tied and gagged. After freeing the King, the one hundred Sammer Guys learned of Mimi's deception and rushed to aid the Champions, smashing their way through the forces of Chaos to help in any way they could. Using this distraction to his Advantage Shockwave made a lucky hit with his arm cannon which blasted Mimi out of the sky and ended the fight. But they learned the obvious and found out that Mimi wasn't trying to beat them, only keep them occupied as long as possible. Soon after this, Count Bleck revealed himself to the Champions for the second time (the first being during the forced marriage between Bowser and Princess peach) and made some small talk with them, Megatron and his decepticons tried to defeat the Count there and now but sound found that the Chaos Heart did indeed grant Count Bleck total invulnerability. Count Bleck scattered the Decepticons and continued on his speech, mentioning the name Timpani as he spoke about how worthless the universes were without her, how little they meant to him after losing his greatest love; which got an odd reaction from the Pixl tippi. Soon after this, Count Bleck teleported himself and his minions back to Castle Bleck as the Void consumed the universe of the Sammer Guys completely, forcing Tippi to teleport them back to flopside. Curious as to why Tippi would have ever known Count Bleck personally before, John Egbert spoke to Nolrem and Merlon, who informed the Champions that Tippi was once a human noble girl descended from the tribe of the ancients named Lady Timpani, and that Count Bleck was once a Shaman Nobleman from the Tribe of Darkness named Lord Blumiere and that the two fell madly in love. They learned that Count Bleck's father intensely disapproved of this love between a Shaman from the Tribe of Darkness and a Human descended from the Tribe of Ancients who were bitter rivals due to the latter exiling the former for consorting with the Dark Prognosticus. When Blumiere's father learned that Blumiere and Timpani planned to get married in secret, he laid a curse on Timpani that forced her to walk the universes until the day she died. Blumiere searched high and low for her, being consumed by grief before he gave up and went back to his father, asking if he had done anything to her, and his father told him what he had done to her. This garnered a extreme reaction from Blumiere whose titanic levels of grief soon turned into a colossal amount of rage. Blumiere took the Dark Prognosticus from his father and used a spell within it to murder him, then declaring himself Count Bleck and swearing to destroy the omniverse for taking away his beloved. Merlon revealed that one day the exhausted and half-dead Timpani's wanderings brought her to flipside, where she collapsed on the spot. Merlon did everything in his power to save her, but alas she was too weak. So he had to take her mind and soul and put it into a pixl, one who would be called Tippi. But he could not save her memories, which became lost in her subconscious. But these memories came flooding back into Tippi and she remembered the all consuming love she felt for Blumiere, and when Dave said that they would have to kill Bleck for his father's horrible parenting, Tippi protested and said that they couldn't kill Bleck, as she believed that the man he once was could be saved. This caused a debate that concluded on the note that in any case they would still need the pure hearts no matter what is to be done with Bleck. The Champions then noticed that the Door to the Sammer's Kingdom universe was still around and decided to check it out, and there they discovered the horrifying effects of the Void, which had stripped the universe of all life, color, energy...everything all that was left was an endless expanse of white interrupted only by the ocassional lifeless white husks of what used to be celestial bodies. After some wandering they found the Pure heart, only to discover that it had become petrified and dead, unable to be used to break Count Bleck's barrier. This caused much panic amongst the champions, but this was interrupted by the reappearance of Mr.L and many other Destroyers which sparked yet another epic battle over a worthless prize in a dead universe. The Champions eventually won this battle and returned to Nolrem's adobe to discuss what was to be done with the dead pure heart, but the Dastardly magician Dimentio reappeared in the house. The Champions were too shocked about the fact that one of Count Bleck's lieutenants had been able to infiltrate their sanctuary to engage in battle before he entrapped them all in force boxes and seeemingly killed them while one of his replicas apparently did the same to Mr.L to punish him for his failures while others created portals to the underwhere for the remaining players to use. The champions found themselves in the underwhere; broken off into small scattered groups that were strewn all across the infinite afterlife of this Multiverse; a place that was the equivalent of the Asphodel fields in Greek Mythology. A place for those who were neither Good enough for the Overthere, nor Evil enough for the Infernus Oubliette in their lives to reside in and a place for newly deceased souls to await judgement by Queen Jaydes; ruler of the Underwhere. John's group was soon met by a Shaydes (one of the souls of the deceased who call the Underwhere home and an inbetween of the Angelic Nimbis and the Demonic Skellobits) who informed them of where they were and the probable reason why they were here; that they were dead. But the four aquas located John and his friends and informed them that they had not died, technically agreeing with Dave's assertion even though he met the four with several profanities. They continued onwards and received a warning from one of the Shaydes not to drown in the River Twygz lest they be claimed by the ghost hands who greedily awaited for those foolish enough to attempt to swim across it or bathe in it and would attempt to drag those fools down to never be seen again. Rose, thoroughly intrigued, ask the Shayde what happened to Shaydes who suffered this fate, to which he replied that he guessed that they'd go to some sort of post aftergame or something. Going onwards, John and his friends encountered the Nimbi Luvbi who was musing if she would meet the fair and handsome prince she believed that she was destined to fall in love with from atop a warp pipe. When met with John and his group, Luvbi looked at Dave Strider and John Egbert and came to the conclusion that these two handsome young boys had to have been the princes she was waiting for and was delighted over the fact that there were two of them. She revealed that she was a Princess of both the Underwhere and the Overthere and was the daughter of Queen Jaydes and King Grambi. After this, Travis and his group of four met up with John, which garnered a disgusted reaction from Luvbi as she found the Aliens to be ugly before going back to fawning over Dave and John until Jade spoke up, finally causing the Nimbi to notice the two girls and immediately begin speculating about the romantic relationships between the groups, believing that Jade was John's girlfriend until he corrected her, stating that Jade was his genetic sister. This made Luvbi guessed that the two had been separated at Birth (technically true) before guessing that Rose was John's girlfriend, causing him to try and shush her, informing her not to talk about that where the others can hear even though pretty much everyone else in the group knew that, though he whispered into her ear that she was correct on that one. She then informed the Champions that she needed to be brought to Queen Jaydes; her mother, to which John agreed. When John payed the ferryman Charold to take them across the river twygz, the twelve went in a boat that was suddenly attacked by ghost hands who wished to drag them under, but luckily the Autobots and Decepticons arrived to rescue the kids and ensure a safe landing. The group presented both Luvbi and the Pure heart to Queen Jaydes, who out of gratitude revived the pure heart and reassembled the group before teleporting them to the overthere which was under attack by the Destroyers, who gained access to it after Ridley lead a vast army of fliers up the overthere stair to break the gates for Bonechill. Upon reaching the overthere, the champions thawed out some Nimbis who had been frozen by Bonechill and were received with gratitude, but Redwall attempted to swing the tide back to the destroyer's favor by enlisting the help of a talking mouse to waste yet more of the Champion's limited time by having him duel the leader of the Champions and gave the mouse the power to take on one of them in a duel of honor. But Brawl, ever eager for a fight; decided that he would go instead. Ramjet took this opportunity to give Brawl a power boost that would ensure the fight ended in his favor, but after Dave noted that this was a massive waste of time, Jadesprite used her first guardian power enhanced nose to notice that there was a lot of unfair influences boosting both sides. But she decided against intervening. Deciding that watching the fight would be a waste of their limited time, half of the champions simply walked away from the spectacle and continued on their path, which had been cleared by the Bounty Hunter Durge, Delta Squad, and the Muunilist 10. Durge convinced the bounty hunter Sylux to switch sides, using both the offer of a superior amount of money and playing to the latter's moral compass, bringing him onto the sides of the champions. Afterwards, the Champions encountered Bonechill inside King Grambi's palace, which had been frosted over. After some dialogue where Bonechill revealed that Luvbi was in fact the last Pure heart in addition to the usual taunting, a battle began to rage, while elsewhere; the inevitable happened and Brawl easily beat Matthias. The battle against Bonechill at first went poorly for the Champions when Fangora and Gothmog came to the assistance of Bonechill, but the Arrival of Optimus and the others soon turned the tide. Fangora was disposed of when Liberty Prime shoved an Nuclear bomb into her face, blasting her into bits. While Gothmog was beaten down by several hammers before Rose blasted a hole in his chest, allowing Jetfire to decapitate the Maia, after this, Bonechill was beaten into the ground and sent back to Castle Bleck defeated, Following this the Champions learned that Bonechill was indeed telling the Truth from Jaydes and Grambi, who revealed that they created Luvbi to have a child despite their sterility. Luvbi after some protesting, sacrificed herself by reverting back into a nonsapient pure heart for the sake of the world, and after some tears were shed, John took her back to flipside, at which point the Champions were given their final briefing and sent to castle Bleck where the final battle was unfolding. Inside, they encountered O'Chunks, the first of the many destroyers they'd have to face, but the Koopa King Bowser stayed behind to allow the others to continue, engaging O'chunks in a duel to the finish. This pattern continued, with more and more champions being left behind until only John Egbert, his dad, Nannasprite the Meta, Carmine, Mike, Travis, Karkat, his Lususprite, the Unlucky Elite, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Gabriel Angelos, Volkov, and General Deathshead were left to fight Count Bleck. When they first fought the Count, they were no match for him due to the Chaos Heart rendering him invulnerable. So at first Count Bleck was curbstomping the Champions and curbstomping them hard. But then Bowser, who had won his fight with O'Chunks and went on a warpath through the destroyers, gathering more and more fellow heroes; arrived with the Pure Hearts, shattering Count Bleck's barrier and allowing the Champions to defeat him. When Count Bleck was forcibly separated from the Chaos Heart at last following a severe beating, he begged the Champions to kill him to destroy the Chaos Heart, which Tippi refused to allow and the Champions ultimately decided against in some heartwarming dialogue. But then Dimentio revealed himself, after having been presumed dead following the revelation of his meddling throughout the Champion's adventure. Dimentio revealed that he had implanted a seed of mind control into Luigi's head, and he merged Luigi with the Chaos Heart, forming Super Dimentio. But then he added the true body of Dark Ridley, the Daemon Prince Neroth, the SBURB Black King's Scepter, turning what started as a Harlequin Abomination into a titanic Carnival Monstrosity pulled from your deepest nightmares. He also revealed that he had been in Cahoots with Jack Noir and Marx, both of whom he powered up significantly. When Count Bleck/Lord Blumiere begged Dimentio to stop, Dimentio warped him, his minions, and Tippi into Dimension D and told them to wait until he could come around and squeeze the life out of them. Finally Dimentio himself merged with his new monster and began the fight a new. Once again the Champions were being beaten by the invincible foe, as the pure hearts were seemingly all used up. But the affection that Bleck's minions felt for him restored the pure hearts, for the pure hearts will always be there so long as there is love. Tippi brought the Pure Hearts back to the Champions and shattered the Barriers of Dimentio, Jack Noir, and Marx; rendering them all vulnerable again. After an extremely fierce battle, Dimentio was defeated, causing most of his body to explode; leaving only his central head. After some parting words, Dimentio's head also exploded in a fireball, spitting out Neroth, Ridley, Luigi, and the Chaos Heart, but the Champions discovered that Dimentio had left a shade of his power behind to keep controlling his power and allow the void to continue to grow until it destroyed everything. But Lord Blumiere remembered that it was love that restored the Pure Hearts to break Dimentio's invulnerabilit, so he asked that the heroes follow him into the Dimension where he had "wedded" Bowser and Princess Peach, creating the Chaos Heart in the first place. Here, he and Timpani at last fulfilled their vow to become married, restoring the Pure Hearts one last time in perhaps the most heartwarming scene in all of Sporum role playing history. Blumiere knew that once the Chaos Heart was gone, the Pure Hearts and those connected to them would probably cease to be, but both he and Timpani accepted the risk, and the Pure Hearts coalesced upon the Chaos Heart to banish it once and for all in a soft light. When the light had faded, both Blumiere and Timpani were gone, presumably having made the ultimate sacrifice. The banishment of the Chaos Heart caused the Void to begin to shrink, vomiting up the worlds that it had devoured, restoring them to life, even if they were destroyed by forces other than the Void. In addition, the wave of love that had spread throughout the Mario metaverse had made it untouchable if not outright poisonous to Khorne and his Servants, who were fueled by Hate and Rage. They were all free to return home, and they got to witness the final collapse of the void. Though the Saviors had captured many of the Destroyers, Araghast and many others escaped with the Fleet to the Metroid metaverse to escape the power of the Pure Hearts, but the heroes were confident that Araghast would be caught in due time. Merlon gave the heroes some parting words about how the future was a blank page before he informed them of the celebration waiting for the Champions. At this point the Champions went through a massive military parade to the wild cheers of the natives of the Mario metaverse before going to the main event where an orchestra awaited them and began to play the Victory Celebration theme from Star Wars Episode VI in their honor, during which many loves were further developed while others generally just partied before they were to depart for their home universes. And most surprisingly, the Ghost of Merloo, the brother of Dimentio and the writer of the Light Prognosticus (which he wrote to counter Dimentio's writing of the Dark Prognosticus) who was murdered by the Jester many eons ago, appeared in person to thank the champions for their service. But most ominously, the Fallen was nowhere to be found... The Story So Far: Act III And it was soon revealed that he was gathering his own forces to suddenly attack the Champions and their forces. Surprised by the sudden attack, the Champions fought back as best as they could, but lost to the mighty power of Megatronus Prime. Some where knocked unconscious; others where severely (but not fatally) injured; even the Meta was stopped due to his Temporal Distortion Unit malfunctioning due to an explosion that damaged his helmet temporarily. The Champions were then tossed into a portal, sent to the Metroid Universe. Meanwhile, the Dark Alliance and others were sent into portals to the Metroid Universe, too, when the Void collapsed. However, they appeared fifteen cycles earlier than the Champions, giving them time to both prepare for the Champion's arrival, and to attempt to defeat the Galactic Federation. Anyhow, the Champions soon landed and slowly woke up to find the planet they were upon in the midst of war; however, they were right smack in the middle of a very comical arguement between Animated Starscream and Live-Action Starscream, who eventually fought each other, claiming to be the "true" Starscream. Meanwhile, in space, in the middle of a space battle, Omega Supreme arrived with the rest of the Champion's fleets to do combat with their own foes. However, the Death Star (not stated whether it is the first or second one) soon transformed into a massive mechanical being, destroying ship after ship in each fleet. Luckily, Omega Supreme had already taken the Champions aboard, and flew inside of the Death Star. The Champions then made their way through the inside, trying to find a means of destroying the massive transformer. But in the middle of this, a few Halo-like vehicles raced by, carrying none other than the Red Team, including the Blood Gulch group and Private Henderson from Valhalla. The Meta, seeing his long-hated enemies, charged after them and soon sent the Chupathingy tumbling to the ground, where a brief fight ensued before they were interrupted by other highly-trained foes. Eventually, it looked as if the Champions would win, until one of the enemy's leaders stepped up, gaining the power of Phazon and charging forth, attacking foes numerously. John soon realized that a Champion who could affect time could stop this super-speedy enemy, and tossed his own temporal weapon--FEAR NO ANVIL--to the Meta, who could use his now repaired (though only just enough) Temporal Distortion Unit. And so he ran and attacked the super-speedy enemy, ready to take him out. The Meta proved victorious, and the group learned of several things, Destroyer High Command, the Nature of the mysterious substance known as Phazon, and the mighty pretender known as Thunderwing. After this they advanced to the Reactor Core, but they were confronted by live action starscream who had chased his animated counterpart to the transforming battle station. Starscream was first fought by Samus Aran, but he proved to have the upper hand, until Optimus Prime intervened with his barrage cannons. Starscream in response destroyed the reactor core of the death star after healing and absconded, with the Champions following his example in escaping the dying battle station before it exploded. All the main characters escaped the battle station and were greeted and congratulated by Chairman Keaton, head of government for the Galactic Federation. He then gave them their new missions, first; stop Thunderwing from destroying New Tel Aviv, and second; repel an enemy assault on the planet Earth. From there the Champions went to New Tel Aviv and battled Thunderwing who ripped through their armies. The situation looked hopeless until Godzilla arrived on the scene and began beating up Thunderwing, but after a severe beating, Thunderwing got back up and revealed his Ultra Mode, causing Warmaster Fredreich to panic and order an Exterminatus of the planet, teleporting the champions back to Omega Supreme and forcing them to watch as he destroyed the planet which still had billions of friendlies and civilians down on it. When called out for his bullshit by everyone else, Warmaster Fredreich suffered a nervous breakdown that resulted in Galactic Federation Grand Admiral Castor Dane replacing him as the overall military leader of the new coalition. He Briefed them on their mission to attack the planet Earth before they were sent off to the planet to accomplish two tasks; reclaim the Galactic Federation Military Headquarters in Amsterdam, and reactivate the orbital defense grid in Paris. But the Fallen used his mighty power to interfere in the teleportation and cause them to land on Brussels, far away from either objective. The Champions had to fight their way to Amsterdam where they destroyed the source of a signal that was jamming Jetfire's teleportation abilities and allowed them to quickly reclaim the Gfed HQ after slaying an Omega Hunter Metroid. After this they teleported to Paris, where they found that six of the nine reactors needed to power the orbital defense grid HQ in Paris had been reactivated by others; four of them being reactivated by (live action) Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Megatron; one being activated by Vector Prime, and one being activated by Ace Dick. But a new threat had emerged, a phazon leviathan was revealed to be appraoching the planet and would impact in one hour if the orbital defenses weren't reactivated. They rendevouzed with the bounty hunters Noxus and Spire and reclaimed the Seventh Generator, and quickly headed to the Eighth Generator and brought it back up online as well. But when they headed for the ninth generator, they were ambushed by Dark Ridley and several other Destroyers who had been waiting there after Live Action megatron repelled their assault against the Dark Alliance single handedly. Dark Samus was then revealed to have been hatching a devious Xanatos Gambit. If the Champions failed to activate the Grid, The Earth would be corrupted by the Leviathan following it's impact which would kill all of the champions, warriors of the dark alliance, and tyranid alpha organisms, resulting in a win for Dark Samus. If they succeeded; Dark Samus placed a psychic Lure in the command center that drew all the other major players towards it, and there she would corrupt them all just as they reactivated the grid. This would slowly but surely result in a victory for Dark Samus as they slowly but surely gave in to the corruption. List of Characters Cosmology First we have the Omniverse; everything that ever was, is, and will be. A myriad collection of many groups of realities. Further divided into five main sections. The Materium (the normal Omniverse where most of the action takes place and provides the central piece of the machine that is the Omniverse) The Dark Dimension (a dark, evil and corrupted mirror of the Materium, here be the Ing horde and other terrible monsters, most life forms from the Materium would not last very long in the Dark Dimension, for virtually every piece of matter and energy from it is dangerously corrosive towards matter from the Materium, from the air to the ground you touch, though light will keep one safe from the corrosive properties of this place and burn it's strange and ultimately malevolent denizens.) The Light Dimension (an shining, good, and radiant mirror of the materium, this place is so unexplored by the denizens of the Materium that it's primary inhabitants are virtually unknown. This place should not be very high on your vacation spot lists, because it provides too much of a good thing and burns things from the Materium and it burns things from the Dark Dimension even more, although the Corrosive properties of the Dark Dimension are multiplied against those of the Light dimension, those who can somehow cover themselves in shade or radiate darkness are protected from it's properties, and Darkness eat at it's mysterious but ultimately benevolent denizens.) The Furthest Ring, the emptiness between the bubbles that make up universes, the collections of bubbles that make up multiverses*, the great big foam beds that make up metaverses** it is not quite as empty as people would think...or hope. When one approaches a universe, the furthest ring is quite empty, but the greater distance between a traveler in the furthest and the nearest universe the less quiet it becomes. If you dare to go deeper into it, you will see the inky blackness begin to be interrupted by the odd shape here or there, if you have the ability to see them clearly from far away, you will see that they are horrors that would not be out of place in a H.P lovecraft novel, if you still press onwards; the inky void will begin to be replaced by a great milky whiteness and a maddening infinity of layers with more mind shattering abominations than you can shake a stick at. Continue, and you will reach the domains of the Smaller Gods press on, and you will find the middling gods, go on and you will encounter the Great Old Ones, if you still continue you will meet the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, then after this you will find the Outer Gods, go still futher and you will find the Outer God Trinity, Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth, and Yibb-Tstll, beings whose power is immeasurable by mortal minds. And at last; there is the Warp or the Aethyr. A roiling maelstrom of the collected thoughts, emotions, instincts, and other functions of the mind of every creature in the Omniverse. Here is the home of Daemons and other creatures, and virtually every single one of them is malicious and terrifying in the extreme, for the Omniverse as a whole is a place filled with Malice. When enough of one emotion or other body of thought arises; it becomes a front in the warp that becomes intelligent; and thus a god is born, a god who is that emotion or body of thought. It starts out as a minor deity; but if it continues to be fed, it becomes self sustaining and no longer in danger of collapsing back into the Chaos of the warp if "starved" and thus becomes a Major deity. There are only Four Major deities, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Slaanesh; the four most powerful beings to have ever existed by far. There was once another major warp deity known as Malal, who represented Justice and the Paradox of Chaos fighting itself; but the other four banded together and slew him. This act was so traumatizing that a staggering portion of omniverse was vomited out of the warp and back into the Materium. Conversely; each time a warp god is born, the act is so violent that the warp expands and consumes more of the materium, if a deity ascends to major godhood, the act will be so violent that the warp cannot contain all of it, and large swathes of reality will find themselves in warp rifts; regions that are both in the Materium and in the Warp. *essentially a multiverse is a collection of every possible variation of a single central universe that can be made without changing it's laws of physics, so essentially one universe and all of it's what ifs. **essentially a metaverse is a collection of every possible variation of a single universe that can be made, including those variations that change it's laws of physics. **A Xenoverse is a metaverse and every other metaverse that is somehow related to it (The Nintendo Metaverses for example, are an example of a metaverse.) Dead realities Most realities are suffused with somewhat more positive (life) energy than null (death) and significantly more than negative (undeath) energy. Thus the undead are typically vastly outnumbered by the living in most realities, though their existence is not prohibited in most. Some lack negative energy, thus preventing any undead from living there. Some unfortunate realities have no null energy, thus nothing can die there, these are doomed to overpopulation on a mass scale.. Some have no positive energy, these are typically barren because very few forms of Undead are not formed from deceased living creatures, but many undead do make their way over to these realities...where they can bask in the negative energy with none of the "vile" positive. Then there are of course, light and dark energy which have been discussed before. Every so often, one reality is born with just the wrong mixture of these five energies, no light energy, minimal positive energy, a good deal of null energy, lots of negative energy, and far too much dark energy. These realities are "dead" so to speak, but they are all malevolently intelligent and seek to expand their dead state to other realities. Foreign entities who enter it unprotected become corrupted by it and are turned into servants of these dead realities. All joy and happiness is snuffed out from them, and their negative traits are magnified until they become all that's left of their personalities. Creatures who have no negativity are simply extinguished upon entry, Dead realities have no use for the overly joyous. Conversely, deadened entities cannot long survive outside of dead realities without assistance. But in the infinite wastes of time, an entire xenoverse was born dead. All reality wept when this abomination came to be, and it soon lorded over lesser dead realities, turning it into a cosmic power house that commands legions of twisted individuals who all seek to do one thing...expand the deadness until all light is snuffed out. Of Great Suns and Beyonders. Yet another Great realm exists in the vastness of the Omniverse...The Great Ethereal Beyond, a realm where only those who have attained ultimate wisdom/or otherwise ascended to this higher plane of existence may reach (essentially it's Nirvana). Even the most powerful of reality warpers and accomplished of dimensional travellers cannot enter the Great Ethereal Beyond without ascending first. (So no Nyan Cats, no Dead Xenoverse lackeys, no Daemons, no gribbly tentacled abominations or omniversal singularities save for those who have ascended, and none of the first two groups have ever accomplished this feat.) Ascending requires a tremendous amount of wisdom and energy (provided by psychic power/magic/technology/other means) and causes the ascended to leave their physical forms behind forever in exchange for superior ethereal ones as they wander the Great Ethereal Beyond in constant self-reflection and pondering of the going abouts of the rest of the omniverse. Most of the Chozo ascended to the Great Ethereal Beyond, while others chose to stay behind and watch the Omniverse more directly. But those Chozo who remained behind are all so old as to be sterile, and their extinction is merely a matter of time. So it is left to the ascended to intervene...for you see, the energy of the Great Suns can interfere in the Great Ethereal Beyond. What are the Great Suns you ask? The Great Suns are a group of massively powerful energy sources, one for each color. The most famous of the Great Suns are the Green Sun which lies in the heart of Paradox Space, and the Black Sun, which lies in Wolfenstein Space. Each of the Great Suns has it's own version of the first guardians, beings appointed by fate to further their purposes (the Green Sun wishes to ensure that worlds with intelligent life in paradox space end up playing SBURB to create more universes, thus it's First Guardians are tasked with this.) But the Blue Sun, which once lied in Metroid Space, for whatever reason was fragmented into an infinite number of pieces, these pieces; are the various aspects of Phaaze throughout the Metroid Metaverse. No one remembers what the Blue Sun's original intent was if it was any different from now. But it now seeks to assimilate all of existence into itself. To make the entire omniverse out of Phazon. After it's fragmentation, instead of having a relatively few (on an omniversal scale) number of guardians, it has multitudes of them in the form of leviathan guardians. They are far weaker than a true first guardian individually; but there are a lot more of them. While most users of the power of the Great Suns are wise enough to use it in a manner that does not disturb the peaceful scholarship of the Great Ethereal Beyond, the Blue Sun has no such qualms and in fact despises the beyonders and seeks to drag them back into the materium to be assimilated. Thus the Chozo ghosts are forced to play their hand and speak to the PCs directly...to aid them with their guidance...lest all become part of the Blue Sun. What a Dimensional Clash is from an in-fiction perspective A dimensional clash is an event that occurs when a Host (typically a very powerful entity) either summons a group of fighters from across the omniverse who are collectively called Champions to face them for some purpose; or (more commonly) when one person summons the Champions from all over the omniverse to face the Host and prevent him from accomplishing some goal that will have disastrous consequences on a metaversal or even omniversal scale, The Host summons his own fighters, dubbed Destroyers, to counter the Champions. Sometimes the situation is reversed, a malicious Summoner summons forth diabolical champions to face a good host and prevent them from accomplishing some goal, the Host will summon protectors to counter an evil Summoner. Now quite frequently an evil summoner asks for aid against an Host who is also evil, pretty much things run the whole gamut of alignments. The reward for Victory is the creation of new metaverses for the victorious champions to rule over (one for each, unless they choose to share their gains, quite often the group will have grown so close that they will all share one metaverse to rule over) the price of defeat is almost always the death of the group and a truly titanic amount of destruction. The Term for an individual Dimensional Clash is a Tourney. The proper name for a Tourney is typically like this The (Insert name of host here) Tourney. So the ongoing Dimensional Clash that the story is focusing on would be called the Khorne Tourney. While the tourney of the failed Champions is called the Demogorgon Tourney. Cosmic Power Tiers 1. The Four Major Warp Gods. (Has it's own subtier of Khorne>Tzeentch>Nurgle>Slaanesh) There has never in the history of the omniverse, been a point in time where the Four Major warp gods were ever exceeded in power. Even Slaanesh has never been exceeded by an entity from outside this category. There was once a fifth god named Malal, but the other four banded together to slay him, for he was the deity who represented the paradox of chaos fighting against itself, and they grew tired of his constant assaults against them. This is the only time a major warp god has ever died and the act was so traumatizing to reality that it created the dark and light dimensions as an aftershock, and a significant fraction of the warp was vomited back into the Materium. 2. The outer god trinity. The eldritch trinity of Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth, and Yibb-tstll have always been the second most powerful group. They are enormously powerful and reasonably close to Slaanesh in terms of power. Yog-sothoth is more powerful than Azathoth and wiser than Yibb-tstll; making this a rather imbalanced trinity. But more powerful than all three is the Tyranid Hive Mind, which is the most powerful being that is not one of the warp gods. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create multiple Xenoverses with trivial expenditures of effort. 3. (this tier is extensively sub-tiered) The Four Great Daemon Princes, the four High Greater Daemons, Primus and Unicron, Godhead pickle inspector, The other Outer Gods, Lord English, The Four Great C'tan, Gork and Mork, the Eldar Gods, The Emperor of Mankind, and the more powerful minor warp gods. All of these entities are truly and enormously powerful, Metaverses are their playthings, these entities are so powerful that Dimensional Clashes are rarely ever on a scale that can affect them. Out of these entities; Lord English is the most powerful though he is tied with Primus and Unicron and GPI (godhead pickle inspector), tied with the Void Dragon (one of the four great C'tan) who is tied with Cegorach, the GEM (God-emperor of Mankind), Gork and Mork, and the Tyranid Hivemind. If Khaela Mensha Khaine's broken parts were to ever be reassembled; he would fit here. Then comes Isha; the only other whole Eldar god though she is a captive of Nurgle, she is tied with the Nightbringer (another one of the C'tan), the more powerful of the Outer Gods such as Nyarlathotep, and Zuvassin, a renagade warp god who is most accurately described as the reincarnation of Malal and is growing stronger constantly, being fueled by the constant battle between the warp gods and the concept of Justice; he is frighteningly close to ascending to the position of major warp god once more, something that would horribly traumatize the omniverse Then comes Be'lakor and Necoho, two minor gods. Be'lakor was a great daemon prince who was cast out, having fallen from Grace when his master Malal was destroyed. But he is growing stronger every day; and has come to embody the concepts of Revenge and Malice. Necoho represents the concept of Agnosticism and Atheism, which is quite paradoxical because this means that those who best embody his example are the least likely to worship him. These are also tied by the Outsider, another one of the great C'tan. The more middling members of the outer gods fit here. After these come the Four Great Daemon Princes, Doombreed, M'Kachan, Bubonicus, and M'kar, who follow Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Slaanesh respectively. They are tied with the minor warp gods known as Hashut; the Chaos god of the chaos dwarves, demiurgs, and squats, the Great Horned One/Horned Rat; the master of the Skaven and the Hrud who embodies pestillence and decay; and thus serves Nurgle. They are followed closely behind in power by the Four High Greater Daemons; An'ggrath, Aetaeos'Rau'Keres, Scabeiathrax, and Zarakynel; who follow Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Slaanesh respectively. The great C'tan known as the Deceiver also fits here, as does the fourth remaining Eldar God; Vaul as do the lowest ranking of the outer gods. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create a xenoverse with trivial expenditures of effort. 4. Here be the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, servants of the Outer gods, followed by the Daemon Primarchs. Here also be Ramjet, greatest herald of Unicron turned supreme servant of the Outer Gods, here also be Summer Redwall; arsehat Viacom executive turned high ranking servant of Khorne. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create multiple metaverses with trivial expenditures of effort. 5. Here be the Great Old Ones, servants of the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, followed closely by the First Guardians, followed by the Vizer Daemons (Skarbrand the exiled and Kairos the Fateweaver are two that come to mind...) who are in turn followed by the Primarchs who are followed by most of the especially powerful Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes (like Kharvax, better known as Daemon of the Maledictum) Here also be the Supreme Emperor Ing and his light counterpart. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create a metaverse with trivial expenditures of effort. 6. Here be the Middling Gods, servants of the Great Old Ones. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create multiple multiverses with trivial expenditures of effort. 7. Here be the Smaller Gods, servants of the middling gods! They are followed by the Seven Primes who are also part of the group known as the thirteen original transformers and are all omniversal singularities. Here be the Allspark. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create a multiverse with trivial expenditures of effort. 8. Here be the other six of the thirteen original transformers. Very powerful overdeities from Dungeonspace (the D&D metaverse) as well as the true forms of the great Outsider Lords and Archomentals also fit here, as do the most powerful of the non "divine" abominations that also inhabit the furthest ring/far realm. Here also be the great minicon weapons. Here also be Metaversal rulers (I.E champions who have attained the reward for victory in a dimensional clash.) The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create multiple universes with a trivial expenditure of effort.. 9. Here be "normal" Omniversal singularities. The minimum level of power to fit here is the ability to destroy or create a universe with trivial amounts of effort. 10. Here be your average Greater Daemon and C'tan (note, within the warp Daemons become much more powerful without exception or fail, much like how inhabitants of the Furthest Ring are much more powerful in their horrifying home non-space, this chart goes by them at their strongest. So if we fight Daemons and abominations outside of their Warp or Furthest ring, they'll be much more defeatable than this chart would suggest, C'tan on the other hand, are much more powerful in normal space.) Here also be the average herald of unicron (with an average amount of favor from Unicron) and the average overdeity. 11. Here be your average Daemon Prince or Greater Deity. Here also be living saints of the god emperor (on average; they vary wildly) . 12. Here be intermediate deities and the grand daemonic heralds. 13. Here be lesser deities and daemonic heralds. 14. Here be Chaos Spawn and demigods 15. Here be quasideities and the average champion or destroyer just before they become rulers of metaverses. After fifteen, things become way too complicated for me to list due to the sheer number of things that exist on these tiers, and these tiers are very vaguely defined (they only state power levels relative to one another, they do not actually state how powerful things are or how big the gaps are.) And this tier system is by no means complete or definitive. Exceptions do exist; and they become increasingly common the further you go down on the list. I also do not bother listing those who gain the benefits of level-up systems (D&D Player Characters, SBURB players, Problem Sleuth Characters, you get the drill) because they vary so wildly that trying to catalogue them is fruitless. All of the Champions present in this game will reach pretty damn high on these tiers by the end of this Dimensional Clash. Far higher than is normal. For the Host is much, much more powerful than is normal. (Typically hosts are in the bottom five tiers.) And the Khorne Tourney is a very, very Atypical dimensional clash. Category:Roleplays